


Conglutina lingua mea!

by brsb4hls



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is a bit of a bastard, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's a hot mess, Don't Speak Latin in Front of the Books, M/M, Mid-Canon, Not Beta Read, Pre-Apocalypse, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsb4hls/pseuds/brsb4hls
Summary: While waiting for Aziraphale at his book shop, Crowley accidentially hits himself with a truth spell.





	Conglutina lingua mea!

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily leaning towards the book, Aziraphale is definitely more of a bastard here. 
> 
> Set somewhere before the birth of the Anti Christ
> 
> Just an excuse to embarrass Crowley a bit, he's cute like that;)

*  
Crowley shielded his sunglasses covered eyes with his hand and pressed his sharp nose to the glass front of the book shop door, trying to peer inside.  
It looked dark, deserted and, as always, dusty.

Furrowing his brow in slight confusion Crowley checked his watch.  
He was supposed to meet Aziraphale at eight pm.  
It was already two minutes past eight now and the angel usually wasn‘t late.  
Just as Crowley was about to open the door to let himself in, a thick papered note materialized at the door.  
In Aziraphale’s elegant and outdated handwriting it read:

„C.  
My business obligations will keep me a bit longer than expected. Terribly sorry.  
I try to be as quick as possible, let yourself in and get comfortable. I’ll be with you soon.  
A.“

Crowley stared at the note, than scowled at it.  
He hadn’t seen Aziraphale in months due to a work assignement in Spain and although the demon’s emotional state was more than complicated, he could at least admit to himself that he had missed the angel and had been looking forward to meet him.

The delay put quite a damper on Crowley’s mood and he briefly debated on bailing simply out if spite, because he obviously wasn’t important enough to Aziraphale to show up on time.

Crowley brooded a bit, then shook himself and willed the door open. Better not to dwell on it, he decided.

Inside the demon was greeted with darkness, motes and warm, sticky air. He closed the door behind himself and slowly made his way to the backroom without bothering with the lights, since he didn’t actually need them.

While sliding through the narrow, shelflined corridor from sales area to backroom, Crowley let his bony fingers dance over the spines of some volumes, almost scratching them with his claws.  
He was sure he knew what business obligations exactly had held Aziraphale up.  
It had to be about books of course.  
When it wasn’t heaven, it was always about books. 

Crowley felt a flicker of jealousy.  
The blessed books where perpetually more interesting to the angel and more precious.

Crowley growled.  
Grabbing a random book off one of the shelves, he slunk into the backroom and flicked on a small desk lamp.  
The demon dropped down onto the couch and held the book up with his forefinger and thump.  
His first instinct was to rip it to tiny little shreds and burn them, make the book pay for the time he had to wait for the angel.  
His angel, whom he hadn’t seen in months.  
Crowley didn‘t though.  
Knowing how Aziraphale felt about his books, despite his jealousy the demon could never even crease a page in them. 

So he turned the slim little leather volume over and inspected the cover instead.  
It looked rather pretty. It was purple colored and only had two words imprinted on it in silver:

„Verba utilia“.

Crowley had to laugh at that.  
His Latin had gotten a bit rusty for lack of usage, but he still could translate the title to „Helpfull words“ which he figured would fit a ton of books in general.

The demon miracled himself a glass of icewine, needing something rich and sweet to tamp his frustration, and started to flick through the pages.  
There where some lines of Latin text, sometimes just a few words, on every left page and pictures on the right pages.

The pictures showed a variety of uninteresting objects and body parts: A braid of hair, hands, teeth, a feather quill, a well. 

Crowley was about to put the book aside again when a picture caught his interest.  
It was the drawing of a snake with it’s tongue out, looking rather detailed, with it’s scales and pattern.  
The tongue though struck Crowley as odd.  
It’s forked end was sewn together with a thread. Involuntarily Crowley flicked his own tongue out and wiggled it around a bit.

His eyes scanned over the accomodating text.  
He couldn’t quite make sense of it, so he started to read it out loud:

„Mea lingua seperatum serpentim conglutina ut dicam solum veritatem et honorabilis ero!“

As soon as Crowley had spoken the words he sensed a stinging burn gliding over his skin.  
He shuddered and hissed and stared at the pages again.  
While he was still trying to make sense of the words, a lump settled in the demon’s throat and his tongue started to feel thick and heavy as if it had been glued together.  
Tentativly he put his finger inside his mouth and gently prodded for the two tips.  
They were still there.

Crowley shook his head.  
The burn began to ease.  
The demon gingerly patted himself down and looked around the room.  
Nothing seemed to have changed.  
Experimantally Crowley uttered a few words.

"Wine. Blessed books. Frilly couch cushions. Blah. Ugh.“ 

His tongue seemed to work just fine.

Sighing in relief, the demon slid the book underneath a couch cushion, just as the door to the bookshop creaked and a change of atmosphere informed Crowley, that Aziraphale was finally there.

„Crowley?“ the angel called out from the doorway.

„Back here angel!“

Aziraphale’s white blond curls peeked into the room.

„Ah there you are. So sorry I’m late but the negotiations were rather tenacious I have to say. Good to see you again, dear boy.“

The angel set a stack of books wrapped in brown paper gently on the table between the couch and and an armchair, on which he sank down, sighing.

„But you got your books I see", Crowley remarked, gesturing at the pile.

„Ah indeed, wonderfull ones at that. The one that gave me trouble was a beautifull first edition of Rimbaud poetry. The previous owner simply didn’t want to part with it. I was this close to divine intervention.“

Crowley raised a brow.

„Rimbaud’s one of ours, insanly talented that one, gotta come from somewhere“ he remarked coldly.

Aziraphale smiled at that.

„Is he now? And here I thought ‚Une saison en enfer‘ was supposed to be a metaphor, not taken literally."

“Very funny, angel“ Crowley countered sarcastically. 

He pulled his glasses off and threw them on the table, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

Aziraphale considered the demon’s tense sprawl and scowling face.  
He cleared his throat, wiggling a bit in his armchair.

„Is everything all right, dear? You seem awfully moody tonight. I was looking forward to hear about what you’ve been up to the past months, but if you’re not prone to have a civil conversation, well…“

„The past months, yeah, exactly. We haven’t seen each other that long and you can’t even be bothered to show up on time, 'course I’ll get moody“,  
Crowley blurted out. 

While speaking he felt a weird tingling sensation in his chest and a cool, pleasant rush down his throat.

He wrinkled his forehead, sinking deeper into the cushions.  
He had meant to be rude, but definetely not that open about how he felt.  
Maybe just throw some small passive aggressive remarks Aziraphale’s way, that was what he usually would have done.

The angel sat up straighter and brushed along his coat sleeves with the sides of his hands.

„Well, hardly my fault that particular book dealer was so awfully stubborn. Ah but we’re here now, so no need to hang onto that. What are you drinking?“ he asked, changing the subject and pointing at Crowley’s glass.

„Ice wine“ Crowley answered.

„Odd choice. To drink it just like that, I mean and I’ve never seen you indulge in that before. Isn’t it too sweet for you?“ Aziraphale inquired.

„Usually yeah, but when I’m frustrated I go with sweet, like you and your desserts.“

Crowley began to feel a bit uneasy now.  
He was sure he hadn’t meant to tell the angel that he was into sweet white wine, because red wine seemed to fit his persona more.  
He had wanted to be finished with his glass before Aziraphale showed up and now that he was caught, he had meant to lie, make something up about a miracle mistake maybe.  
It felt physically pleasing to tell the truth though, which was an odd thing for a demon.

Crowley was sure something was most definitely off.

Aziraphale seemed to have noticed that too.  
He squinted at Crowley suspiciously.

„Crowley, dear, how are you feeling exactly?“

Crowley felt a weird sensation run through him.  
His impulse was to lie of course, tell the angel that he was a bit pissed but otherwise alright, why wouldn’t he be?  
But he couldn’t.  
The words got stuck in his throat, then pushed down again and instead the truth was slowly rising up like a gentle wave and Crowley knew he was unable to stop the words starting to wash over his tongue.  
The demon clawed at the couch and whimpered miserably.  
Then he blurted out:

„I don’t quite know. Strange. Angry, rather confused, a bit desperate, sometimes really fucking sad.  
Right now I’m feeling frustrated, like I told you before. I mean, I’m so glad to finally see you again, but your attitude sometimes drives me up the wall.  
I’m always expecting something different from you when we meet, something more and I never get it.“

Crowley started to shake and stared at Aziraphale with wide eyes.  
He was pale and sweaty, his claws dug into the upholstery.

Aziraphale considered the pityfull mess of a demon softly.

„Dear, what precisely did you do before I got here?“

Relieved that the angel had decided to ignore his complicated emotional state for now, Crowley did feel more comfortable about answering that question:

„Got in, touched your books, took one back here and read from it. Then had wine.“ 

That one was easy. Crowley exhaled slowly.

„Ah, and what book would that have been?“ Aziraphale prompted.

The demon pulled the book out from underneath the cushion and held it up.

„Show me what you read“ the angel demanded. 

Crowley pointed him to the page.

Aziraphale sighed.  
"Crowley, did you understand the words?“

„Uhm, no, not all of them, my Latin’s a bit rusty“, he confessed.

„Ah. Well it appears as if you’ve willingly obligated yourself not to lie.“ Aziraphale explained.

"It says you want your forked tongue to be mended so you will only speak the truth in order to be honorable. It is supposed to be a metaphor of course, although in your particiluar, ahem demonic case, well…the book contains wishes for self improvement and blessings.“

Crowley blinked, trying to fully comprehent the consequences.  
Dread started to rise inside him.  
He felt like throwing up.  
„Ngk. Nah,that-ugn, does- does that even work? It can’t- how do I undo it?“ he stammered shakily.

„I’m afraid you can’t yourself“  
Aziraphale informed him.  
„The book’s verses only work when spoken by someone with, ah, magic abilities, so to say. And once spoken you cannot reverse the words. Someone else would have to do it.“

Crowley still looked very pale and very miserable.  
„Can you?“ he begged.

Aziraphale slowley leaned back in his chair and looked at his well manicured nails.  
„I could, I suppose…“.

„But you’re not going to?“ Crowley guessed with wide eyes and almost on the verge of tears. 

„Come on now, angel, please, you know this feels horrible for me being a demon and all. Besides what would you even want to find out? We have an arrangement, so you know I sometimes cheat with my evil doings, hell, I think even hell might suspect that. Also it’s not very angelic to embarrass me like that“  
he tried desperately.

Aziraphale pretended to consider Crowley’s argument, scratching his chin and humming to himself.  
Finally he smiled gently.  
„Ah well, I suppose you’re right.  
Nothing I really need to learn. Some of your devilish wiles are unbecoming of an angel to know about, I'm sure.  
And you could still provide information willingly if you truely want to. Right than, let me get to it“,  
Aziraphale said and started to concentrate.

Crowley groaned loudly in relief.  
"Ugh, thank you Aziraphale, honestly, I was afraid I was going to tell you I wanted to shag you for millenia.“

The spell book hit the floor with a loud clank. Aziraphale stared at Crowley with wide eyes.

Crowley went even paler than before and then bright red.  
„Oh bugger“ he whispered, trying to vanish into the couch.

Aziraphale’s gaze drilled into the mortified demon. 

„And by that you mean what exactly?“ he prompted.

Crowley whimpered.  
„Angel, please- I- you said you would- I meant the carnal, human way of course, knowing you in the biblical sense. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I’ve always wondered what it would be like with you-ugnnnn, pleasssssse“  
Crowley hissed, burrying his face deep into the couch and stuffing a frilly cushion into his mouth, biting it forcefully. 

He wanted to morph into his snake form an slither away, but couldn’t.  
Probably because snakes couldn’t speak and it would cheat the unfortunaltely still very active spell.

Aziraphale slowley got up from his armchair and walked over to the couch. He sat down besides Crowley, pulled the cushion out of his fangs and gently lifted the demon’s bright red face.

„Crowley listen to me please. I am going to reverse the spell now but you won’t snake out on me, do you understand, dear?  
You will stay and we will have a decent conversation.  
A conversation where you're free to only provide the information you truely want to.  
Do you agree to that, Crowley?“

„No I wanna get home and sleep forever. No talking.“

Aziraphale huffed.  
„Crowley“ he said tenderly, but with a warning undertone.

The demon refused to meet his eyes.  
"Fine“ he whispered to the floor, „but make it quick and don’t be cruel.“

Aziraphale smiled at him with twinkling blue eyes.  
„Oh don’t be silly, I would never be cruel to you.  
Are you ready for me to lift the spell?“

Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale leaned forward and firmly but gently pressed his lips to Crowley’s.

When the demon gasped in shock, Aziraphale slipped his tongue inside, stroking it along Crowley’s forked one.

The demon felt the burning sensation of an angelic miracle coursing through him.  
His tongue seemed to metaphysically stretch and split and a soothing coolness streamed down Crowley’s throat.

He pulled back, pressing his hands to Aziraphale’s chest, staring at him.

„What you do that for?“ he asked, confusedly.

Aziraphale grinned smugly.  
"Ah, I think it was a nice touch considering the affected body part, don‘t you agree? I could have snapped or waved of course, but this felt more, well, artistic?“

Crowley blinked.  
Then he figured the evening could only get better.  
He gathered his remaining courage and peered at Aziraphale curiously.

„Uhm angel? Do you, I mean, would you want to-ugn-be with me, uhm, like that?“

Aziraphale's loving light blue gaze met Crowley’s anxious golden one.  
The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly.

„Why wouldn’t I, my dear boy? We’ve known each other since the beginning and your company was always quite inspiring and mostly pleasant to me, although you really try to make it irksome sometimes.  
Ah, and your physical form is rather appealing I have to say“  
Aziraphale answered, regarding Crowley appreciatively.

Crowley just gaped at the angel.

„So“ he finally managed to force out „you’re saying, we could have gone for it already? Why in go-sat- someone’s name didn’t you say something?“

Aziraphale shrugged lightly.

„Well, I wasn’t quite sure you would be open to it.  
You always seem so closed off regarding physical matters and being a demon your, ah, relationship with carnal desires is probably complicated, to say the least.  
Also, I couldn’t tell if you would enjoy the form I am currently in and I really do not feel like changing it.  
It is most comfortable and I took very good care of it for quite some time.“

Crowley tried to properly process everything Aziraphale just told him, truely wrap his brain around it, but found that he couldn’t and also really didn’t want to. 

Instead he just filtered the important words.

„Not closed off, just didn’t want to scare you away. Also, you’re hot, angel“ was all Crowley could provide, before clambering into Aziraphale’s lap.

The angel slipped a warm, strong hand to Crowley’s hip to steady him and used the other to grab his neck and pull him in.

He nipped and bit at the demon’s lips, while pushing his tongue against them and between.  
Crowley burried his hands in Aziraphale’s hair, guiding the kisses, and gyrated his hips.

He felt something hot and hard between Aziraphale’s soft thick thighs, that was pressing up against him.

„Ugn“ Crowley groaned, rubbing his arse back and forth, „you made an effort yet?“

Aziraphale gave one last bite to Crowley’s lower lip and moved to kiss and lick along his neck. 

„Hm, but of course, dear, quite some time ago. Wouldn‘t want to attract strange looks in the public sauna now, would I?“

Crowley moaned and grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulders for leverage, rubbing harder.

„Oh, but do you have- ah, I mean, did you ever…?“

Aziraphale chuckled.

„I’m a being of love, my dear boy, and you know I like to indulge in all kinds of human pleasantries, what do you think?“

Crowley flushed hot and groaned.

„Alright, since we both know the drill obviously can we, uhm, …quicker….?“ He gasped, gesturing at their clothes.

Aziraphale grinned and waved his hand.

„My my, aren’t you an impatient thing, and so demanding“ he chided playfully, while their various garments vanished into thin air.

Crowley was instantly confronted with quite a lot of naked angel and burried his face in Aziraphale’s neck, overwhelmed by his sensations.

Aziraphale gently stroked his soft strong hands down Crowley’s sweaty back and let them glide down to his arse, grabbing the demon’s cheeks and pulling them slightly apart.  
His cock slipped into Crowley’s cleft and the angel sighed contentedly, moving his hips a little.

Crowley kept his face pressed into Aziraphale’s neck and scratched his fingers up and down the angel’s chest nervously, sliding through sweaty hair and brushing hard nipples.

„Angel“ he wimpered, moving his hands down to Aziraphale’s full, soft belly, holding onto it,  
„I can’t- please just- it’s too much, just-inside please“  
he begged, shaking.

„Are you sure, love?“

„Yeah, 'm sure, just not used to this, is all“  
Crowley mumbled, rocking back and forth for encouragement.

Aziraphale slipped his thick fingers into Crowley’s cleft and pressed them against his hole.  
Energy streamed through the demon, prickling and stinging slightly and he felt himself open up and get wet.

„Accelerated the process a bit, lift up, dear“,

Aziraphale said, tapping Crowley’s hip.

Crowley pushed himself up onto his knees, slinging his arms around the angel’s neck.  
Aziraphale spread Crowley’s cheeks with one hand and used the other to properly line up his cock and slowley press it inside.  
Crowley felt the familiar dull pain of being breached and bore down to ease the way.

Aziraphale groaned obscenely and bottomed out. Crowley was seated in his lap again.  
Neither of them moved. 

The demon looked up and was met with Aziraphale’s sparkling blue eyes, brimming with love and adoration and blown wide with lust.  
Crowley shoved his hands up into the angel’s sweaty curls and pressed his mouth against his lips.

„I wont last“ he mumbled, kissing Aziraphale forcefully.

„Ah“ Aziraphale ground out between clenched teeth  
„I might be into the same predicament, lets make the most of it then.“

He grabbed Crowley’s arse and lifted him a bit, while simultaniously pushing up.  
Crowley moaned and tried to met Aziraphale’s trusts, but he couldn’t get his body to work. 

„Let’s just-„ he suggested, leaning back.  
Aziraphale got the hint and let Crowley slip down onto the couch, following with his body.  
He lifted his right knee up onto the upholstery and kept his left leg onto the floor for leverage.  
One strong, angelic hand seized Crowley’s hip, the other clutched the armrest.  
Aziraphale pulled out a bit, then slammed back in, shoving Crowley up the couch.

The demon clawed at the headrest with one hand and rubbed his balls with the other, sensing heat starting to coil in his abdomen.  
His thighs shook and he forced himself to get them up and around the angel’s middle.  
The new position changed the angle of Aziraphale’s violent thrusts and Crowley felt himself tense.  
The angel was moving above him, sweating and groaning, pressing himself closer and closer to Crowley. 

The demon dragged his hand away from his balls and pushed it against his cock.  
He spilled embarrassingly fast all over himself and Aziraphale’s stomach.  
Crowley cleched around the angel’s cock and felt Aziraphale’s hips loose their rhythm.  
The angel shook and pressed forward one more time and Crowley felt the tingling burn of angelic essence filling his arse.  
With a satisfied sigh he sank back into the couch, Aziraphale collapsing on top of him.

„Unff“ Crowley huffed.

„Sorry, dear“ Aziraphale apologized, pulling out and rolling off of him onto the miraculously way broader couch.

He dragged Crowley against his sweaty chest and kissed the top of his head.

„I have to say that was quite pleasurable, my dear boy.  
I am very much inclined to repeat that particular experience.“

Crowley hummed happily.

„Mhm, but next time be a bit less selfish angel.  
Had to do almost everything myself“ he teased.

Aziraphale smiled.  
"I got carried away by your gorgousness, love. I’ll be more considerate when I've gotten used to it.“

Crowley blushed and nipped at Aziraphale’s pec with the tip of his fang.

„Sstop it“ he hissed grinning.

Aziraphale petted the demon’s tangeled hair.

„Ah, I just remembered we haven’t confirmed that you are free of your spell, Crowley.  
Tell me a lie would you?“  
Aziraphale prompted.

„I hate my car and I’d rather just ride a bike, it’s way more environmentally friendly anyways and the helmets look neat.  
There, I think I’m good, angel.“

Aziraphale chuckled.  
"Well, my dear, I would say you are fixed again.“

Crowley blinked up at the angel and kissed him.

„I am indeed“.


End file.
